elderscrollsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
College of Winterhold
O é um grupo de magos centrada em Skyrim. É uma facção de usuários de magia semelhante à Mages Guild de Cyrodiil e Morrowind. Quando o Dragonborn aparece, o atual Arch-Mage é Savos Aren, com Mirabelle Ervine servindo como Mestre. Durante a quest principal da facção, Tolfdir a substitui como mestre feiticeira. O Colégio está localizado na seção norte da cidade de Winterhold, e no norte de Skyrim. Professores de cada disciplina mágica residem aqui, oferecendo treinamento e itens mágicos. Aceitação Ao chegar no Colégio, poderá juntar-se ao passar no teste de mérito que requer o lançamento de um feitiço. É obrigatório unir-se ao Colégio durante a quest "Elder Knowledge" para prosseguir na campanha principal. No entanto, isso pode ser evitado se o Dragonborn viajar diretamente ao Septimus Signus' Outpost e continuar a quest principal a partir daqui. Antes de entrar no Colégio, a porteira, Faralda, irá querer ver uma pequena demonstração dos poderes mágicos do Dragonborn. Ela pedirá um feitiço adequado ao nível do Dragonborn para permitir sua entrada. Esses feitiços incluem: *Firebolt *Fear *Fury *Magelight *Healing Hands *Conjure Familiar *Conjure Flame Atronach *Fireball Embora ela não especifique, alguns feitiços devem ser lançados no emblema do Colégio no chão ou ela ignorará. Se o feitiço que ela pediu não foi aprendido, ela o oferecerá ao custo de 30 ouro. o portão mais a frente na ponte não abrirá até que o feitiço certo seja demonstrado à Faralda. Contornando Um alto nível de persuasão pode contornar esse teste. Além disso, revelar a identidade do Dragonborn fará com que Faralda queira ver uma demonstração do Thu'um. Essa opção só funcionará durante a quest "Elder Knowledge". Regras e Expulsão Matar ou roubar dos estudantes e professores resultará em expulsão. Então iniciará a quest "Rejoining the College". Arquitetura O Colégio está localizado bem à norte de Winterhold, em um grande penhasco. Uma ponte estreita e em ruínas conecta a cidade ao Colégio. No pátio principal reside a estátua do primeiro Arch-Mage do Colégio, Shalidor, que é dado como o fundador da cidade; que dá acesso aos três Salões. As janelas externas oferecem uma bela vista da costa e do Sea of Ghosts. thumb|220x220px Os três Salões são: Hall of Attainment, os aposentos dos aprendizes está a esquerda ao entrar no Colégio. A direita está o Hall of Countenance, os aposentos dos magos mais experientes e professores. E a frente está o Hall of the Elements, a sala de aula do Colégio. Ao entrar no Hall of Elements; a esquerda do Arch-Mage's Quarters fica o The Arcanaeum, a biblioteca do Colégio. A esquerda está os Aposentos do Arch-Mage. The Midden, uma prisão ou depósito abaixo do Colégio; localiza-se a Atronach Forge, a Relíquia Daedric e o Augur of Dunlain. Espectros de Gelo, Aranhas Congelantes, Draugrs e Esqueletos, habitam os corredores em The Midden. Um túnel logo abaixo de uma ponte de gelo leva para fora do Colégio. História Winterhold já fora um rico, grande e poderoso estado, e sua relação com o Colégio era boa. Em 4E 122, Um evento cataclísmico arrasou Winterhold e boa parte de sua costa. Uma tempestade massiva veio do Sea of Ghosts, que com grandes ondas, devastaram a cidade. A maior parte da cidade caiu no mar, o que deixou a cidade em ruínas, e seu povo abalado emocionalmente. Esse evento ficou conhecido como "O Grande Colapso". o povo de Winterhold eventualmente culpou o Colégio pelo infortúnio da cidade, acusando-os de causar o colapso. Winterhold ainda tenta se recuperar do Grande Colapso. Documentos Históricos Documentos encontrados no Arcanaeum comprovam um pouco da idade do Colégio, com datas de aproximadamente 700 anos. No entanto, um diálogo com Serana na expansão Dawnguard revela que o Colégio seja muito mais antigo, ela lembra que o mesmo já existia antes mesmo dela ser sepultada na Primeira Era ou talvez até na Era Meretica. Mirabelle Ervine também diz que o Colégio estava em Skyrim a milhares de anos. A primeira evidência comprovada da existência do Colégio está no Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Skyrim. Indiscutivelmente, os documentos no Colégio não foram feitos para medir sua idade, já que como o Guia de Bolso para o Império descreve; o Colégio já abrigava uma antiga biblioteca, a Ysmir Collective. Relação para com a Mages Guild Como o Colégio sempre foi independente do Mages Guild, Necromancy nunca foi ilegal, ao contrário da Mages Guild de Cyrodiil. Para o College of Winterhold, a prática sempre foi usada como ferramenta, não como arma, ainda que praticar fora do Colégio não era, e não é, aconselhável. Assim como em Cyrodiil, ainda há grupos de Necromantes que não estão ligados ao Colégio. Já que o Colégio age independente à jurisdição do Grêmio dos Magos, não foi afetado pelo Banimento da Necromancy Ban of 3E 431 e sua subsequente erradicação do banimento, o que culminou na batalha contra Mannimarco. Desconfiança thumb|512x512px O Colégio é constantemente culpado pelo Grande Colapso da 4E 122 e por isso é amplamente marginalizado. É crença popular que as atividades do Colégio causaram o desastre; e a única evidência que corrobora essa teoria é que apenas o Colégio permaneceu quase intacto. Desde então o Colégio tem sido cauteloso, e evita provocar a população de Skyrim. Muitos Nords nacionalistas também não confiam no Colégio pelo fato de que os imigrantes Dunmer compõem a maioria dentro da facção. Além disso, a maioria dos Nords vêem mágica e seus praticantes como covardes e fracos. A única relação boa que o povo de Skyrim tem é com o College of Winterhold são pedidos de várias partes do país; com relação à itens a serem encantados. Sergius Turrianus explica que encantamentos são uma das poucas coisas que mantém alguma conexão entre o povo de Skyrim e o College of Winterhold. Ocasionalmente, ele enviará algum de seus estudantes para locais em Skyrim para buscar pedidos de itens que as pessoas querem que sejam encantados. Quests Ao entrar para o College of Winterhold, abrirá uma campanha que consiste de oito quests principais e oito quests secundárias, na qual uma é radiante. Há 4 possíveis companheiros disponíveis nesse grêmio; tornando-se companheiros quando suas 4 quets pessoais forem completas. Quests principais *Elder Knowledge Campanha do College of Winterhold *First Lessons *Under Saarthal *Hitting the Books *Good Intentions *Revealing the Unseen *Containment *The Staff of Magnus *The Eye of Magnus Quests secundárias thumb|220x220px *Arniel's Endeavor *Forgotten Names *Aftershock *Out of Balance *Tolfdir the Absent-Minded *Fetch Me That Book! *Shalidor's Insights *Lost Apprentices *Rejoining the College Quests para seguidores *J'zargo's Experiment *Onmund's Request *Brelyna's Practice Quests para Master-level Spells thumb|318x318px|Morokei em "The Eye of Magnus" *Alteration Ritual Spell *Conjuration Ritual Spell *Destruction Ritual Spell *Illusion Ritual Spell *Restoration Ritual Spell Membros *Savos Aren - Arch-Mage. *Mirabelle Ervine - Feiticeira Mestre. *Tolfdir - Professor em magia de Alteração. *Colette Marence - Professora em magia de Restauração. *Faralda - Professora em magia de Destruição. *Drevis Neloren - Professor em magia de Ilusão. *Phinis Gestor - Professor em magia de Conjuração. *Sergius Turrianus - Professor em magia de Encantamento. *Urag-gro-Shub - Bibliotecário. *Nirya - Moradora. *Arniel Gane - Professor e Pesquisador. *Enthir - Professor e Receptador. *Wuunferth o Sem-Vida - Mago da Corte de Windhelm, ex-membro do Colégio. *Brelyna Marion - Estudante. *J'zargo - Estudante. *Onmund - Estudante. *Ancano - Conselheiro dos Thalmors, infiltrado no Colégio. Ex-Membros *Falion *Festus Krex *Calixto Corrium *Nelacar *Malyn Varen *Orthorn *A Convocadora *Hamelyn Treinadores *Colette Marence - Treinadora de Restauração (Experiente) *Faralda - Treinadora de Destruição (Mestre) *Drevis Neloren - Treinador de Ilusão (Mestre) *Tolfdir - Treinador de Alteração (Mestre) *Phinis Gestor - Treinador de Conjuração (Experiente) *Sergius Turrianus - Treinador de Encantamento (Experiente) Conquistas/Troféus |troféu = }} |troféu = }} |troféu = }} Aparições * (Apenas mencionado) * * (Heroes of Skyrim) Fontes *''A History of Daggerfall'' *''The Exodus'' *''Brief History of the Empire, Book IV'' *''On the Great Collapse'' Categoria:Skyrim: Localidades Categoria:Skyrim: Quartel de Guilda Categoria:Skyrim: Facções Categoria:Skyrim: Localidades em Winterhold Categoria:Cultura de Skyrim Categoria:Escolas